Zero of the White Frost
"This is a sad day indeed, for all who are present and for those who are not, some not even born yet. I feel bad for all of them. They will have to live their lives not knowing this man. Having only to learn of him from tales and books. Never getting to know him as I have. This day marks the death of a great man. Known to the world as a terrible scourge, he was not. He was when I first met him a bold, charismatic man seeking adventure. Later in life he was a broken man seeking peace but only finding war. And in his final years he was a kind man teaching his people. He was the worlds worst enemy once, but he was always my best friend and our beloved leader. And I can say he lived his final years with joy. He lived as he wanted, he died on his own terms and we... have made sure... that he dies... with no... regrets... REST IN PEACE!! CAPTAIN ZERO!!!" Eulogy for Thompson D. Row given by Balto "Venom the Violet" Maron }} |extra1= |bounty= 385,000,000|}} |devil fruit= | }} Overview Thompson D. Row, a.k.a. Zero of the White Forst, was in his day an incredibly influential figure. When he was alive and well he was a powerful pirate, and then the leader of a two countries though not simultaneously. After his death he returned as a reincarntaion and a ghost several time stop poweful foes that threatened his descendants homelands and lives. He became a wandering spirirt aswell and eventually a god who faced against several powerful foes before eventually submitting to the end and going off to eternal divine slumber. Appearance Zero has appeared in many forms and guises. Currently he appears, as a man, in his twenties with a grey silver and blue shirt with a matching black and silver jacket. He wears jeans and a pair of black boots. His hair is icy blue as are his eyes. He stands roughly 6 feet tall. He uses this guise only when he walks amongst his people. His newest form is that of his normal humanoid body wearing samurai like silver, blue, and white armor. This is speculation as no one has seen him in normal form after his ascension except the white army or the other gods. His X-limit is well known. Absolute Zero resembles Oublive slightly. Humanoide in shape, spines of ice jut from the back and limbs. An icy horned helm and long icy tail glisten in the air, and sharp claws. The thin icy armor is sleek and chageable but remains that way for effect. Zero Complete exists as Zero in his armor with glistening wings of ice and an icy halo radiating freezing cold and holy light. His sowrd his a bastard sword sized blade forged of ice, sharpened with haki, imbued witht he hopes and dreams of his people and shining with their radiant future. Zero takes on 5 forms during combat depending on the foe he faces. Form 1: Zero's basic attire as it is seen when he is not acting as god. He wears his signature jacket. His powers here in this form are increadibly restrained so that in this form he can spar with new members of his bloodline or weaker enemies he must face. Form 2: Zero-S: Abbreviation for Zero Serious. In this form he retains his look but removes his jacket showing he has disbanded his restraint on his powers. In this "form" he is much more powerful. This state is for those mortal fools challenging him with decent enough power. Form 3: Absolute Zero: Zero's X-limit state, as above. This power is reserved for powerful enemies like demons and devils and those who actually pose a threat to Zero but aren't dangerous enought to be ranked higher. Just the activation of this power is enough to freeze the battlefiled for 1000 meters. Form 4: God Zero: Zero dons his armor to appear before his foe in his godly glory. It is a more powerful form than Zero-S because he now utilizes his god-like powers where as Zero-S does not. This ability is on par with that of Absolute Zero but uses more divine poers than his traditional cold based techniques Form 5: Zero Complete: Wearing his armor, crusting with ice, and flying on icy wings this is Zero's ultimate form. In this form he wield the 100% of all his powers. A fate reserved for only Demon Lords and other Gods. Form 6: Infinite Zero: Calling togehter the powers of all his apects and activating eah power to it's fullest extent he calls upon his freinds and decendents to lend him strength. All of his power flaring beyond their limit, a fate none should ever see. But used to end the final conflict with Tezeret Thomas. Zero's original X-Limit state encased his body in a crystalline ice heart and built up a bestial skeleton of ice that wielded a massive sword. It vaguely resembled a Piraka (bionicle) walking amongst frozen spikes (which were flash frozen trees). This ability was abandoned as though it was powerful it represented Zeros potential for carnage and was far less controlled. Absolute Zero beta was still dangerous but was smaller, sleaker, and faster making it the successor to this technique. History Life In his far past he was a pirate, but only as told by the World Government. His group of nine was attacked by a vice admiral leaving only 5 left alive. He was put into cryostaasis, his second in command recovered quickly, his third was barely harmed in truth but was mentally weakened, the fourth regenrerated int he earth, and the fifth regenerated as she was a ledgendary zoan. The five mourned the loss of their comrades and retreated to the new world where they put together a small colony which eventually attracted others and became an island country called Aeria. This was not to be as darkness loomed in his second in command and he became possessed taking some of Zeros allies along with him. This started a small war between Zero and his turned allies and one by one the corrupted allies were returned to their senses, even Mirage the second in command. It was then revealed that a darkness present in Mirage's heart was the cause and it could manifest. Rangarok Grey was born. He escaped and terrorzed the new world for 5 years. This was the basis of Zeros formation of the New World Sentinels as they fought this 5 year war against Grey. They eventually defeated him. But he was reborn more powerful and destroyed Aeria and many of Zero's friends and followers. Zero and his party eventually succeded in sealing Grey away for what they thought was eternity, but even after all of this the war had taken such a toll that once again only the original 5 remained. The 5 mourned for years at the huge loss. They left the new world and were confronted by the World Governent. They were after Zero, but in his current state he was not mentally ready to fight. The other 4 fought well but were stalemated byt he admirals. Just when one was struck Zero snapped and singlehandedly defeated all three admirals. He then warned the Fleet admiral they were to be left alone for the years to come. Zero and the other 4 again retired to a new land they christened Meridian. He ruled their somberly for years until he passed on the throne to his daughter. He died of old age and wounded heart at the age of 85. Reincarnation 8 genearation later an enemy known as Fafnir Grey (ragnaroks son who had terrorized the country after Zero's death) returned from his banishment and waged war on the Meridian Archipelego. Zero and the other 4 original warriors were reincarnated for the battle. This was the first formation of the white army. After the destruction of Fafnir (and the subsequent destruction of Aeria) the Meridian Archipelago was thrust into the sky and Zero returned to his slumber. The White Army Many generations later his world was attacked by a Dracolich from Faerun. The White Army was first formed and helped defend against the attack. This was the destruction of the Orb of Oversoul, but it was rebuilt as the Orb of Krosia. He remained sleeping all the while Jurolu was "god". After the "Shattering" turmoil arose in the Krosian Archcipelago. Jurolu was unable to calm the Krosians and Zero took over for a while. In the end Jurolu took the Krosians to Toril where they were attacked by the Waithlord Nerzak the Defiler. Jurolu defeated him with the aid of Raven and Zero. Over time Jurrolu gave way to Maxwell, his successor and Zero and the White Army fell into slumber. They were reawakened when Nerzak was reawakened, but were defeated, Zero included though he fell last. Zero and the White Army remained to stabalize the country in the following months and participated in the Dark War with the Demon Prince Tragodia. After this Zero wandered the continent of Winyesta. He stood between Astrid and Kaleb Vice during their battle to tell her not to kill him. He then took the fallen members of Star Shard to the Forest of Souls where the White Army would care for them. The White Armies and Zeros roles were maximized during the Civil/Under War of Winyesta where they were tasked with defeating the Drow and protecting the Krosians. After the War Zero was once more sombered by the loss of Life and so went on a journey to the Shadowfell to petition the Raven Queen for the souls of those lost. He was however forced into combat with her over their ideals His quest was not without reward and he achieved his goal. He returned to find their god Gihennomyst had vanished into another dimension. He then ruled the continent of Winyesta for a time until Gihennomyst returned and took the continent and it's inhabitants to the new world of Adorua. Their and in Toril he is powerful enough to considered a lesser God. As he is now he watches of the planet alognside Raven in Gihennomysts stead. He will lead the White Army against the Nor Incursion in the near future. The Age of Peace After the battle of the Nor Incursion and the subsequent generations when Gihennomyst was ressurected, Zero left the universe during the Age of Peace to wander the world of Blue Star once more. His trip (which took many generations) was cut short when he suffered sharp pains, signaling that the last heir to his bloodline was dead. He returned to find Gihennomyst has gone berserk. Angrily he followed Gihennomyst to the fallen gods realm where he roared that the god was only his creation and he could easily shatter him aswell. The corrupted eity invited him to try and the two faced of. Zero was forced to use his X-Limt early on in the fight just to defeat Gihennomyst. but Gihennomyst evolved as a Krosians do. Zero wasted no time in calling in the other 4 members of the Big 5, Mirage, Toxin, Berg, and Ion. The 5 each in X-Limit where able to bring down and eventually kill Gihennomyst who in his final moments repented for his weakness in being corrupted and passed on his Godspark to Zero, making him a god. God Versus Demon Zero led the universe shortly until a break in the dimension due to his inexperience let through a pair of demon lords, Pazuzu who Raven fought in G'ungol, and Oublivae who made it to Adorua and challenged Zero. The tow fought on equalt ground and eventually Zero was able to wound her with his newly forged weapon the Sword of Souls. After the 3 pronged war, he raised Mirage to god-hood, tasking Toxin with leadership of the White army, so that Mirage could watch over the universe with him. He currently watches the universe out of sight. The Corruption and the Spiral After watching over the universe a seeping toxin called the Corruption, leaked into the universe. All kinds of horrid breatures learned of it's dark powers and infulences. Beings from all known dimensions warred over it. Zero was no exception, theough he fought to eradicate it. When it's source was located he made an unsettling alliance with Demogorgon and Dagon to rid the abyss of the horrific power. The Reality War victory was short lived as shortrly afterwars the Gods were thrown into the release of the legendary evil god Tharizdun. Zero fought against him like the others but even he was no match for the insane power of Tharizdun. In the end the godds won out when the White Army and the newly ascended godess Serenade joined the battle. Final Thoughts Zero was pleased his race lived in such peace and happiness, but he began to understand his role as a relic of a by-gone era, and world. His children were gone, the race itself had evolved to a bright future. It was no longer his to watch over. In the end he bestowed upon Serenade a great deal of his vast power and then went to sleep. He slumbers now the only great hero of Krosian Past who cannot answer when spoken to at the Alter of Souls. His slumber is eternal. But it is said that even in slumber he will wake when he is truly needed. For that day he has separated himself into eight parts each scattered across the Adoruan cosmos. The Return Seizing the darkest opportunity Zeros greatest foe from life returns to settle the score with Zeros decendnets. He emans to wipe out all life, everything Zero and his followers have created. Chidlren discover a ancient crown and set out on a journey to acquire the seven treasures needed to finish it. Upon its completion Zero returns. His final battle with Thomas at hand, he is initially defeated. Thomas sporting the powers of every enemy that Zero and his allies have faced over the millenia, zero must call humbly on all those he has sworn to protect to share their power with him for the last battle, awakening his untmost pinnacle form. Five After returning ot the after life with the other five, leaving only vestiges for those Krosians who wish yet to worship them they scattered parts of theri soul across the cosmos. The five souls were reborn on Blue Star. These fragments of the slumbering souls retain no memory of their true selves but a distinct sense of comraderie, adventure, and de-ja-vu. They Sail teh oceans a new. A dream, a peaceful dream, that Zero and his four firends share in their quiet eternal slumber. Perhaps it is real, perhaps it is a dream. Darkness The five eventually lived out their lives peacfully in the dream that was their last wish and after passing real children down onto Adorua to continue their legacy they went to the realm of all dead gods. But 10 fragments of zero remained. His Vestige, the shards of his aspects left in the seven jewels of the Crown of Seven Tines. An alternate Vestige forgotten in the World of Dreams, and an much darker being. When Zero fought the Raven Queen for the lives of the deceased Krosians after the Krosian Civil War she made a bargain with him that he must sacrifice half of himself to gain what was lost. He willingly left behind his darker emotions, his depair and his anger, trapped in a shadowy crystal in her palace. Something a foolish demon of death dared break. Darkness Zero is Zero at his greatest despair, hatred, saddness, lonliness, and regret. Every dark emotion that had welled up inside him after the death of his whole country, or the loss of his followers in the Civil War, or the murder of his final relative at the hands of a god descended from him. This ball of darkness serves as a wrecking ball of rage that wanders aimlessly one of what is considered five elder powers. The Sadness and the Hook After the Demon Prince of Undeath dared release Darkness Zero he roamed as a terrible force of destruction, something no one could stop but all could see. A terrible lonliness, a terrible regret, such overwhelming rage fueled only by deep depression and so he was called the Sadness. Four powerful humans bound together to fight the Sadness and finally using their combined eight powers of Air and Gravity, Fire and Atomic Decay, Water and Particle Control, and Earth and Shockwaves to defeat him. when the Sadness was subdued he was bound in G'ungol by Raylin Roth the Maiden of MAcabre one of Zero's Juniors as a God. Years later as Ssaszaa Baros was condemned to the same dimension he used all his power to shatter the mountain which held Zero. When the Sadness was released it went on a rampage through G'ungol until it was stopped an brought to its senses by the current heir and decendant of Zero, Araeala Gauss who fought with it to save the Darkwatchers. Zero returned as a memory to stabalize the sadness and left. Later when Hook Spade tried to release the elder evil Mak Thuum Ngatha the Sadness felt the surge in power and appeared to fight Hook seeking a good match. While the two seemed at a stalemate though Hook had easily dispatched other more powerful foes it was when Hook threateened Araeala's life and the lives of the others he'd vanquished that the Sadness effortlessly defeated Hook, taking his own words of forfeiting his humanity for power a contract that made him a target and for the first time since his birth, Zero killed an opponent in asingle clutch. After this he righted the wrongs Hook had done and sacrificed himself to defeat the Elder Evil. The Emerald Guardian Araeala and Alex Marco would soon come across a man in cobalt armor claiming to be Lord North. In reality it was the remnant of the Sadness. He had been reborn after channeling his rage into primal power connecting witht he element of cold on a natural level so he coul now be as one with it. He sits in the shrine that Zeros icy statue once stood learning to control teh rage and depression of his past and channel it towards productive things for the future. Zein Quartz After the assimilation of Lord North and the fromer aspect of iron a spirit settled upon the unborn baby of Calliope Arc, the you swordsmistress who was once the guardian of the daughter of the Krosian Sovereign. The baby born was named Zein Quartz. He is the spiritual succesor to Zeros physical might and possesses a modualr fighting style with weapons and immensely poweful Busoshoku haki aswell as physical might that is betrayed by his slim physique. Zein "Silver" Quartz may just be the greatest weapons master of Zero's bloodline. Abilitites and Powers In life he had the powers of the Frost Frost fruit. A Paramecia fruit that allowed him to manipulate cold. In his later years he learned how to manipulate all forms of ice aswell. In his millenia of death he has mastered this power to god-like levels. In addition he has mastered the powers of ghosts allowing him to manifest in solid form even though he is only a spirit. In his death he has also awakened his latent Haki abilities, and has mastered Busoshoku, Haoshoku, and Kenbunshoku Haki. His altogether powers are strong enough to make him a Demi-God. Ironically, even though he is dead and therefore a ghost, he still sinks in water even though he cannot drown. Though he has lost his physical form and therfore his physical srength he has sharpened his mind and mental abilitites such as the true control of his former Devil Fruit. He also has unlockd True X-Limit allowing him to access that power at will. He often fights with a modified version of his signature weapon from life (the Crystal Ice Broadsword), the Crystal Ice Bastard Sword. After he rose to God hood he forged a new blade, The Sword of Souls, he fully unlocked Absolute Zero, his X-Limit, and gained a new more powerful form, Zero Complete. He new powers allow him command over the residual energy of the Krosian race and god-like powers proportional to his portfolios. He also has the power to split into aspects of himself each specializing in certain things. All seven can appear at the same time. Diamond Aspect: {Diamond Location: Edenia} This is without a doubt Zeros greatest aspect aside from his divine powers. Zero mastered the poweres of his Frost Frost fruit long ago and it's powers have stuck with him through death, undeath, reincarnation, new life, godhood and finally into eternal slumber. Here Zero is at his peak, the world is a stage for his powerful ice magic. In this stage Zero focuses more on the controlling and defensive qualitites of his ice powers rather than the brutal or elegant offensive natures. This balances the aspects out further. It is more about the Arcane control of Ice rather than the Elemental, Shadow, or Primal control of the element. As such much later it included his focus on numerous magical abilitites. Lapis Aspect: {Lapis Location: Alleos} This aspect focuses on Zeros awakened psionic abilities originally beginning with his complete mastery of all forms of Haki. In this form he can manipulate psionic energy in addition to using Haki. He can utilize this to read minds, create and control objects, and even alter emotions and heal. In addition he can use psycic power to give him speed and power boosts in battle aswell ad projecting psychic and telekinetic forces and attacks. This aspect is primarily a ranged fighter but also can soread damage over wide areas. Obsidian Aspect: {Obsidian Location: G'ungol} This black aspect of Zero is his matery of spirirtual energy. These powers are ghostly or necrotic in nature and were added to his aresenal during his time as a sentient spirirt. His travels to the land of the Shadowfell and his meating with the Raven Queen helped spark his proficicency with the powers of the land of the dead. He can utilize so many powers ghosts and spirirts have at their disposal such as wailing, flight, insubstantiality, and even the ability to drain life and impose terrible cold. He can call upon the powers of allies who have gone to their rest aswell. He prefected a type of magic alled Soul Chill which can strike intangible beings by attacking their spirit causing them to become weaker but causing them no physical or mental damage. Golden Aspect: {Gold Location: Silverlight} Zeros brightest aspect. Zero in this stage utilizes heavily his godly powers. Mostly in the form of radiant arrows and cosmic changes. In this form Zero actually preffers a heavenely bow as his weapon. Not that he needs it, life, light, and creaton are his to command and this makes this form at least one of the most daunting if not the most powerful. Orium Aspect: {Orium Location: Moltarrn} This aspect symbolozes Zeros awakened magical blood. This happened after his ascencion into a god. Like a sorceror born from the elements he learns to wield the power of magic, in many forms from the chaotic sorcerous arts to the finely tunes and weaved spells of a mage. Magic is a grand art to Zero who awakened it though the use of his elemental nature. He dislikes the use of shadow magic however. Especially Warlock powers. But is much more open to the useage of fire and lightning. He avoids attacks that would align with acid or poison as a moral rule though. Iron Aspect: {Iron Location: Nim} The universe and all of creation in the Adoruan universe are Zeros to command. This apsect is a reflection of that. But it is also the most diciplined, the void magic, gravity magic, and celestial magic at his disposal are wide spread. He represent the balance of the other aspects aswell and the complete calmness needed to access all of his powers. These powers were with him since the time of Gihhenomyst, but were not fully realized. His mastery over the cosmos was fully realized after his return from his eternal slumber. His basic usage of these powers involves changing the laws of the cosmos such as space, time, or the laws of physics. Emerald Aspect: {Emerald Location: Adorua} The last tine upon the Crown, while Zero never learned any formal combat techniques he did learn enough in weapons to make his martial skills initially a seperate Aspect, this aspect however voluntarily submitted to the man named Lord North and the two became one. Now the Emerald Aspect focuses on the primal control of ice and nature aswell as weapons play and physical prowess. It is fuled by rage, and emotion at some times but is equally disciplined by the former martial aspect. This aspect is the only aspect to be active at all times. Artifacts Zero has left behind several artifacts for those powerful enough and willing enough to use in time of need. The Sword of Souls Forged originally by his coldest ice, hardened by his metal powers, and infused with the dreams of his people, he eventually put more power into it and eventually it was reforged with the power of the greater forces of existence and the hopes of all who would call Adorua home. A weapon he seldome uses, for lack of need, it pierces the pinnacle of the pillar of souls and can be wielded by a worthy warrior in time of great need. The Crown of Seven Tines The seven aspects of Zeros might were scattered to the planes. Each as jewels to one day be returned to a ratty old crown. A white diamond representing Zeros icy prowess lost in the magic forests of Edenia. An silver gemstone lost in the dwarven mines of Nim that represented his lawful balance, An glowing green emerald of primal control lost in the cave sof Adorua, A deep blue Lazuli pebble tossed into the majestic mists of Alleos. A golden jewel of godhood hidden away in the skys of Silverlight. A crimson Orium stone hidden in the lava seas of Moltarrn, and a black crystal last on a floating mass in the void of G'ungol. White, Silver, Green, Blue, Gold, Red, Black, and a bronze crown of ratty desinge create together a mythral crown with deep blue jewels, a crown only worn by Zero himself. Though an aspect of himself guards each of the jewels. The Star of Sacred Snow A lengendary artifact created from the essence of Zeros cold magic. The star can freeze anything it touches, otherwise is a beautiful cooly glowing jewel. Zero passes it on to one worthy enough to hold it at the end of his reign upon his return to the afterlife. Trivia *Zero's real name is Thompson D Row. *Zero originally had a printed bounty of 385,000,000 belis when the World Government sent a Vice Admiral to dispatch him. The Bounty went dormant after he and his friends went incognito in the new world. *Zero was the first in his bloodline to have a signature laugh "Hyaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" *His status as a Vestige still stands in the ruins of Maeridross in the Blue Seas as there still lies the legendary guardian "Black Serpent". Zero's last worshipper on the Blue Star. *During the Seven Year War Zero controlled numerous island territories and a massive armada of ships with a force equal to that of other powerful priates of the most recent era like Shiki or Whitebeard. *Zero suffered from an absolutely severe depression ever since the aftermath of the Seven Year war, even as a god. It was only through the combined efforts of his friends Stormery and Mirage that his memory was altered enough to cope with the tragedy. His memories have since returned. *Zero knows his truename. *Zero singlehandedly defeated all three Admirals (though the admirals then were succeeded by new ones long ago until the ages current admirals), something even Whitebeard could not do. When the government found out about this they inteneded to raise his bounty but decided not to so as to not "awaken a sleeping monster." *He is sometimes refered to by later generations as "The Man Worth a Billion Belis", though this is not proven as all bounties current and former have long since been redacted after his natural death. *When Zero died in Meridian the fleet admiral (one of the admirals Zero had spared long ago) came to pay his respects at his grave alongside Zeros four surviving friends. *Due to the millenia he has existed his powers and abilities have far exceeded normal scales. No man from Blue Star nor Adorua, nor could any normal god be compared to him were he to be at full power. as such there could not be a bounty worthy of his ability in this day an age. *His influence is thick even years after his natural death and the palor of his undead spirit is still a visage that has garnered the respect of some of this eras greatest pirates, the Goshin.